The Agony then the Ecstasy
by melzx03
Summary: Takashi Yamazaki and Mihara Chiharu: Best friends since diapers. But will that last when feelings are expressed? DISCONTINUED
1. Heartbreak Times Two

A/N: i'm telling you all; nobody does any fics focusin on yamazaki and Chiharu anymore!!! well basically this is what it is. R/R plz* 

_'thoughts'_

_["phone conversations"]_

"regular conversation" 

_flash backs_

_'What's the use anymore...'_

_ "Chiharu-chan!!! We'll be best friends forever, right?" asked a mini five-year-old Yamazaki.   
Little four-year-old Chiharu giggled with a goofy grin and blush on her face, while nodding.   
"Yep! Always and forever and ever and ever and ever!!!"_

Chiharu buried her head into her pillow. 

_'What's the point of going on...'_

_"Chiharu!"   
10-year old Chiharu turned around, blushing when she heard _his_ voice calling her.   
"What, something wrong?" even though she was melting on the inside, she kept her usual cool personality to him.   
He sat down beside her. "No not really..."   
They sat in silence.   
"Ne, Chiharu..."   
"Nani?"   
"You're my bestest best friend in the world..." he turned to fully face her. "I can trust you with secrets, right?"   
Chiharu smiled. "Of course! We've known each other since like...EVER! Have I ever broken a promise?"   
Yamazaki grinned. "No, definitely not. Okay, I'm gonna tell you something but you can't tell ANYBODY, promise?" he stuck out his little finger.   
"Promise!"   
"Ok..." Yamazaki seemed to have a little trouble. "Err... you see..."   
"Oh come on, you know you can tell me, Yami'!" she used the kid-name she gave him since they were kids.   
A grin spread across his face. "Alright, 'Haru. The thing is..." his grin vanished, but he looked determined. "I think I like Daidouji-san" _

That's when it all started going wrong.... 

_Just yesterday.....   
Yamazaki ran up to Chiharu, who was still in her cheerleading uniform.   
"HARU CHAN!!!!" he yelled still in HIS soccer uniform.   
"What, Yami?"   
He lifted up the backpack she was bending down to pick up and hoisted it onto his shoulders.   
"I'll walk you home. I need to tell you something..." he looked completely serious.   
"err sure hold on, let me go tell the girls something..."   
"Alrite, but make it quick it's urgent!!"   
"Haha isn't EVERYTHING with you 'urgent'?" she yelled back, hearing his chuckle as she ran back to the rest of the group.   
"Hey, sorry, I can't go with you guys to the ice cream parlor."   
"What? but you just said you could!"   
"Yea, Saku, but....Yamazaki-kun wants to talk to me..." she mumbled, blushing.   
There was a collective "Ooh", then a fit of giggles from everyone.   
"Alright, tell us how it goes, okay? Good luck, girl!" Sakura cried and hugged Chiharu around her neck.   
Chiharu laughed embarassedly, and walked away to Yamazaki.   
"Ready to go?" she asked a little to brightly. He was looking at the direction she just came from.   
_'Probably staring at Tomoyo-chan...'_ she thought sadly.   
"Huh? Oh, right." he grumbled and they started to their "Special spot" in the park. It was nothing flashy, only the top of the penguin slide.   
"So, what did you wanna talk about, Yami?"   
Yamazaki stared at his shoes.   
"I really don't know how to say this..."   
"Hn? Nani?"   
"...I'll start this way...I don't like Daidouji-chan anymore."   
Something fluttered in Chiharu's chest.   
_'maybe there's hope for me after all!...Get out of it, Mihara. That's just wishful thinking....'   
_"I like someone else." _

It was like time froze. Yamazaki turned to Chiharu, and Chiharu turned to Yamazaki. 

"I..." 

'This is it...the moment you've always waited for....' 

_"...like..." _

'Any second now, you'll be the happiest girl alive....' 

_"Kinomoto-chan" _

Chiharu's world shattered around her...along with her heart. 

review plz 


	2. Another Promise Made

A/N: I couldn't help it, I just wanted to continue this one pretty badly =p call me obsessed, I don't care. By the way, anybody know what "Nadeshiko" is in Japanese? I have a new fic idea, but I have to know what it is if I want to make it work. If anybody knows, it would help me a great deal! 

_'How can I face him now?'_ Chiharu asked herself as she brushed her hair and inspected her red and puffy eyes critically. She was up the entire night crying for him, but everytime she thought of him, her eyes would start again. The biggest trouble was, she couldn't lie to him and say nothing was wrong. They knew each other forever and could read each other like an open book in huge print and at primary-school level. It was impossible to lie. 

After putting on some makeup, she squinted at herself in the mirror. 

"I look like shit, but who cares...No one's going to know the difference..." she growled, but froze. "...nobody but him..." 

Chiharu tried some bore foundation, but gave up. No matter how normal she thought she looked, he would _always_ know better. 

"Ugh. Screw this..." she snapped and threw her cosmetics into her purse and ran out the door. She was meeting the rest of the gang at the mall and going to the movies...Thank goodness so she wouldn't have to see Takashi (aka Yamazaki) make goo-goo eyes at Sakura.... 

_'SNAP OUT OF IT MIHARA!!!!!'_

------------------------------------------ 

Again, Chiharu is early, and the first one there. This always happens, so she came prepared. She walked to Starbucks (gotta luv that place =3), ordered some coffee, sat down, and pulled out some unfinished overdue homework (LOL) After 5 minutes of peace and quiet, someone abruptly took a seat across the table from her. Chiharu's head jerked up to see a pair of closed eyes and a smile. 

"Did you know that--" 

"BAKASHI!!!!!" Chiharu smacked Takashi on the head with her algebra book (gosh i hate it when people do that....) and used the nickname she always cried when she was pissed at him. 

Takashi just grinned and leaned over at her work. 

"y=mx+b, Chiharu, not x=mx+b. That just makes no sense." 

_'*sigh* why does he always do this to me...He just doesn't get the point, does he...'_

"Shut up. Algebra's not my strong point..." she growled and shut the book on his finger. 

As Yamazaki yowled in pain, Chiharu chuckled and packed up her homework. 

"Is anyone there yet?" 

"Nop, just you and me....all alone....." 

"Oh, what a tragedy..." 

"Chiharu-chan, you hurt me..." 

She flashed him her best grin. 

"That's the point, dearest Takashi-kun," she said, looking up at him. 

He froze and tilted his head a bit to the side, looking at her face. 

_'Crap. 3...2...1...--'_

"Chiharu-chan, were you crying last night?" 

_'Ugh. Yamazaki- 1, Mihara- 0....'_

"Err....no, wh-why would y-you ask?" 

_'Smooth, Mihara, smoooooooth....'_

"Weeeeeelll...." 

_'crap'_

"Since we HAVE known each other since like....EVER...." 

_'Talk faster, you hot idiot, talk faster....'_

"...you just stuttered, and you only stutter if you're nervous or lying. You're never (or at least SHOULDNT BE) nervous around me, so that means that you were just lying..." 

_'Yeah, ok, MOVING ON ALREADY....'_

"I can read you like an open book, Chiharu, you know that..." 

_'He opens his mouth and all I can hear is "blah blah blah..." well at least I WISH it was liek that....'_

With a blink of an eye, Yamazaki's face was just an inch away from hers. Chiharu was too stunned to move. SHe could just feel the warmth of his breath on her lips and it was driving her insane. She was about to burst out and confess her feelings, but she held it down, however she couldn't hold down her blush. 

"Chiharu, just tell me what's up. If there's some guy hurting you, it's my duty as your best guy-friend to protect you. If there's anything bugging you, it's my job to stop it...." 

Her blue eyes were lost in his warm chocolate colored eyes, but she managed to turn away and choke out "I-I'm not ready to tell anyone yet....b-but when I am..." 

She turned to face him properly. 

"You'll be the first to know. I promise." 

TBC 


	3. Two Miracles in One Day

A/N: QUICK NOTE to Avelyn Lauren; let's just say he's as dense as Sakura ;] newayz I was planning to continue during my winter vacation when I was in Taiwan (it rox, btw =]) but my dad fergot the laptop so I had no work done on ANY of my fics for over 2 weekz > 

_'I'm an idiot. I don't deny it. How else could I have gotten into this mess??'_

"Come on, Chiharu chan!!! Smile for the camera!!!!" 

Chiharu gave Tomoyo the best death glare she could muster, but to no avail. 

Tomoyo just did her "Ohohohohoho!!" laugh. Scary, really. 

Takashi was nearly biting his knuckles trying not to laugh, but visibly blushed whenever he looked over at Sakura, who was next to him. 

"Somehow, I _STILL_ don't see why _I_ have to be the guinea pig!!!" Chiharu protested. 

Chiharu was standing on a stool as Tomoyo circled around her, pinning up this corner, fixing that hem....either way, she was in a periwinkle blue halter dress that went to her ankles, courtesy of Tomoyo inc. 

"Why I'd think it'd be obvious! It's because you're so..." Tomoyo cried excitedly. 

"KAWAII!!!!!!!!!" Rika, Sakura, Naoko, Meiling, and Tomoyo screeched. 

Chiharu, Takashi, Syaoran, Eriol, Enishi, Kai, and Rei winced and covered their ears. (Rei, Kai and Enishi-- MY CHARACTERS!!!!!!! Naoko and Rika's bfs neway....) 

"But ANYWAY...." Naoko started, reverting back to normal mode, "Who are you all going to the prom with?" 

Chiharu's face fell. That was what the dress was for, and why Tomoyo demanded they all go to her house... 

"Rei, of course!" Rika said, grasping onto Rei's hand. "....RIGHT???" Rika snapped, clutching his hand....REALLY TIGHT.... 

"ITAI!!!! Of course!!!" he cried, kissing her on the nose, trying to ignore the fact that he had lost all feeling in his fingers... 

"Enishi?" Naoko asked him, a bit of a threatening look in her eyes. 

Enishi gulped, not wanting the same fate as his cousin, and nodded meekly. 

Kai blushed, looking down. "Nobody at the moment...." 

Tomoyo took Eriol's hand and he gave her hand a small squeeze. 

Syaoran blushed, looking at Sakura, who was being as dense as ever, who bent down and asked him if he had a fever. 

Syaoran shook his head vigorously before looking her in the eye. 

"WillyougotothepromwithmeI'llunderstandifyoudon'twannabutifyouwouldIwouldreallyappreciateitsoyeawillyougotothepromwithme??" 

Unfortunately, nobody caught a word of that except for Tomoyo. 

"Ohohohoho!!!" she laughed. 

Syaoran was so red it looked like he was about to pass out. 

"Will.You.Go.To.The.Prom.With.Me?" he said slowly, before panicking again..."I'llunderstandifyoudon'twannabutifyouwouldIwouldreal--" 

He was cut off by Sakura's lips against his. 

"Of course I will" Sakura said, grinning at him. "It took you long enough" she grumbled, but kissed him again, sitting down. 

It took poor Syaoran 5 seconds to have what just happened register in his brain, before he broke into a grin and sat next to Sakura, who leaned on his chest. 

"Sakura, if that's the way you get people to be quiet, you better not be a kindergarten teacher..." Syaoran joked, earning a slap from Sakura, followed by a kiss on the cheek. 

Chiharu froze, turning to Takashi.....who was smiling, eyes closed....the "I know something you don't but I'm not gonna tell you..." look. (further description: the look he has wen he tells a lie.) 

Chiharu looked down at her feet, realizing that everyone was looking at her, asking who she was going with. 

"Um...I don't know....I guess I'll go with whoever would ask me....not that anybody would....but anyways if no one asks, I can just either not go at all or just go solo" Chiharu mumbled, shrugging, head still down and knowing deep down inside who she REALLY wanted to ask her...._'but it ain't gonna happen, Mihara, so go look fer someone else before your heart gets broken again....'_

Everyone was looking at her. All of them except Takashi knowing who Chiharu really wanted to ask her. 

"Don't worry, Chiharu!" Rei said, cheerfully. "If it weren't for Rika-chan, I'm sure I would ask you" 

Rika nodded, smiling. 

"Thanks and all, but it's more because of pity, right?" she asked, mouth quirking up. 

"Naw, I'm serious" he said, patting her on the head like he was her brother or something. 

"Well put it this way, we could go solo together!" Meiling cried, hugging her. 

Chiharu laughed. "Oh crap...God save me...." 

"HEY!!! What's that supposed to mean, bitch??" Meiling snapped. 

"Whore" Chiharu retorted. 

"Prostitute" Meiling growled. 

"Jackass" Chiharu glared. 

"SLUT!!!!!!!" All the girls cried together, bursting out laughing, guys sweatdropping. 

"What GREAT FRIENDS you 6 are..." Enishi grumbled, earning 6 slaps on the head. 

Unnoticed, one lone figure slipped out of the room, leaned against the door and slid down onto the ground before letting his happy mask fall, eyes open and frown on his face. 

_'...why did I lie to her....'_

Slowly, he stood up, knowing what he was going to do. 

_'Chiharu-chan, you'll be mine, whether you like it or not....'_

DUM DUM DUM!!!!!!!! is this guy up to no good? FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!!!!!!!!!!! 

....dood im just kidding. 

_Next day_

"GAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!!!!!! I'M GONNA BE LATE!!!!!!!!!!!!!" was the first thing the Mihara household heard that morning, followed by the neighboring house crying "HOOOOOEEEEE I'M GONNA BE LATE!!!!!!! ONI CHAN WHY DIDNT YOU WAKE ME UP!!?!!?!??!" but hey that was a typical everyday morning in the neighborhood of Tomoeda. (a/n: heeheeeheee couldnt resist =3) 

Chiharu got dressed, did all her stuff at record speed and ran to the door, to find Takashi with his hand raised, like he was about to knock on the door. The two of them blinked at each other in surprise before laughing out loud. 

"Ohayo, Chiharu-chan, I just wanted to know if you wanted to walk to school with me." 

Chiharu nearly pinched herself to make sure it wasn't a dream, but it would've been pretty akward, so she just smiled. 

"Sure, just lemme get my shoes on and we'll be on our way!" 

Takashi smiled, and nodded. 

Inside, behind her cool exterior, she was screaming and jumping for joy. 

_'I'M WALKING TO SCHOOL WITH HIM!!!!!!!! OHMIGOSH I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!!!!'_

After getting her bag and shoes on, they set off. They walked in complete silence slowly, but not too slow since they would be late. The silence was soon broken. 

"Ne, Chiharu-chan...." 

"Hmm?" she asked, turning to him. 

"You'll go to the prom with me, right?" he asked, a bit slowly. 

Chiharu nearly fainted. 

_'OHMIGOSH NOT ONLY IS HE WALKING TO SCHOOL WITH ME HE ASKED ME TO THE PROM!!!!!!! EEEEEK!!!!!!!! DONT LET THIS BE A DREAM!!!!!!!!!!!'_

"I'm guessing by your silence it's a no....?" 

"NO!!!! I mean...YES!!!! I mean...." she stopped, confused. "I thought you said you liked Sakura-chan...." she whispered. 

He grinned back a wistful smile. 

"Yeah, but you know, she's going with someone else, besides, we can go as friends! You need a date, and I'm not gonna let you go alone!" 

_'*sigh* I knew it...as **friends**'_

"Sure, whatever. Why not?" she said a bit too fast. 

Takashi gave her an odd look but ignored it, and walked the rest of the way talking about normal stuff, like homework, gossip, lies (Takashi was doing all the talking), complaining bout teachers...the whole shebang. All too soon, they reached the school and went their separate ways to their own homerooms. When Takashi was out of earshot, Chiharu jumped and squealed for joy. Unknowingly, one boy saw this, and knew what happened. His face turned to the direction of Takashi walking calmly down the hall, and his eyes narrowed. 

_'Yamazaki Takashi....you are going to pay....'_

TBC 


	4. Informing Everyone else

A/N: alrite, the previous chapter was utter CRAP. Hopefully this one's better, neh? Anyways, moving on....  
  
"WAAAAAAAAIII!!!!!!!!! HE ASKED YOU!?!?!?!?!? SUGOI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sakura cried when Chiharu told her the news at lunch. Chiharu blushed and nodded, looking at her lap.  
  
"KAWAII!!!!!!!" all girls but Chiharu cried out.  
  
"What's so 'kawaii'?" a deep male voice asked from behind.  
  
Chiharu nearly died thinking it was Takashi, but turned around to see all the guys except him.  
  
Syaoran noted her relieved expression and figured something happened with Yamazaki but he wasn't there. "He's in the classroom, still trying to convince Mrs. Piquado that the history books are all wrong."  
  
None of the girls looked very surprised, but then Tomoyo jumped up and down, giddy expression still on her face.  
  
"YAMAZAKI-KUN ASKED HER TO THE PROM!!!!!!" she screeched at the top of her lungs, causing Chiharu to blush darker and avoid everyone's eye contact.  
  
"Tomoyo you are so dead...." she grumbled, but instead of the ridicule she thought she would receive, all the guys were speaking to her.  
  
"Wow, really? He finally got the guts to do it?"  
  
"Sugoi!"  
  
"Congratulations!!"  
  
"I didn't think he had it in him!"  
  
Chiharu blinked in surprise as everybody gave her supporting smiles and pats on the back.  
  
"B-but it's nothing to celebrate! We're just going as friends! It's not a big deal!!! MOU ARE YOU GUYS LISTENING TO ME!??!?!"  
  
Everyone stopped their conversation.  
  
They all stared at her, blinking for a couple seconds, turned to each other, then back to her.  
  
"Nope." they all chorused.  
  
Chiharu really felt like killing them all.  
  
"'Nope' what?"  
  
_[THERE IS A GOD!!!!!]_   
  
Chiharu looked up and saw her knight in shining armor, Takashi, looking as if he had just run to the Sakura tree, their special lunch spot.  
  
"Finally gave up, Yamazaki?" Syaoran asked, leaning forward from his perch against the tree and giving him a high five in greeting.  
  
"ME!? GIVE UP!? NEVER!!" he cried, but his face split in a goofy grin. "Sensei threatened to flunk me."  
  
Eriol frowned. "You're already flunking, you don't need her help for that!"  
  
Takashi frowned and blinked.  
  
"BY GEORGE, YOU'RE RIGHT!!!!!!!" he cried in surprise. "THAT DAMN BITCH TRICKED ME!!!!" Takashi looked like he was about to run off again, but Chiharu-chan decided it was mallet time.  
  
**_WHAM_**  
  
"Ah, Haru-chan! Pleasant day, ne?"  
  
"It's lunchtime, Bakashi. Join us back on Earth will ya?"  
  
"Alright, alright, but first I need to tell you something.  
  
He was about to lean in and whisper something in her ear, but she broke him off with an angry growl, saying "If it's another lie, Bakashi, I don't wanna hear it."  
  
He backed off immediately with a grin on his face and rubbed the back of his head, chuckling.   
  
"Guilty as charged, 'Haru-chan"  
  
Chiharu sighed and sat back down. "You're hopeless, 'Yami...."  
  
Everyone grinned at the unofficial and very oblivious couple.  
  
Takashi twiddled his thumbs innocently, not noticing the grins. Chiharu, on the other hand, blushed and glared at them all.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU ALL SMILING AT!???!!"  
  
The rest of the gang turned away simultaneously.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
A/N: wow I had this chapter for weeks and didn't notice. Sorry for the delay, minna!!! 


	5. Calm Before the Storm

A/N: ok due to starriecat's review and comment, I have realized I, indeed, haven't updated in 8 fricking months gomen all

It's just I realized something; everyone's been wondering "is Takashi his first name? Or is it his last name?" ladies and gentlemen, I have finally found the answer. Yamazaki is his first name. Think about it; in the anime, all the girls call him "Yamazaki-kun", so you'd think that was his last name, cuz they're not that close, but if you watch _carefully_, you find he calls the girls by their first name as well. Chiharu calls him Yamazaki too, so therefore, it's his first name )

yeah ok I have no life, I'm a little slow, and I should be contributing my time to fanfics and homework, but I get carried away VERY easily…just like now. ON WITH THE CHAPTER

For the next several weeks, Chiharu tried to avoid the rest of the group unless Yamazaki was with her, or they'd burst into song of "HARU AND ZAKI, SITTING IN A TREE, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" It was like babysitting all over again. During such time, Chiharu concluded to find new friends. After an entire three weeks of torture from her so-called "friends", prom arrived.

"…Tomoyo?"

"Yes?"

"…are you ever going to get dressed or are you going to fuss over our dresses the whole time?"

Tomoyo blinked in surprise, and then realized all her friends were dressed but her. She laughed nervously and walked to the changing room.

"I'll be out in a minute!"

Chiharu giggled. "I guess she didn't notice…"

Sakura laughed, straightening her pink dress. "She's like that. It's not the first day you've known Tomoyo."

Chiharu shrugged. "That's true."

Rika stood in front of the mirror, admiring herself in her cream colored dress. "I love the idea of all of us going in the same dress but different colors!"

Chiharu looked down at her own beautifully stitched dress. It was periwinkle blue, her eye-color. Rika was clad in the cream colored dress, Sakura in pink (DUH…), Naoko in spring green, Tomoyo…well, we'll just have to wait till she's out.

"I'M DONE!"

…speaking of which…

Tomoyo came twirling out in a lavender version of her friends' dresses.

In a whirl of purple, she was finished with hair and makeup in five minutes flat.

"Now all we have to do is wait for our dates, and Chiharu's 'ESCORT'" Tomoyo teased, emphasizing the word "escort"

Chiharu groaned and jumped when the doorbell rang. Eager to get away from the madness, she darted to the door with an "I'll get it!" and ignoring the burst of laughter coming from the rest of the girls along with the remarks of "she's so edgy to see him she's running to be the first one at the door", followed by another burst of laughter.

"I'm gonna kill them all…" she grumbled on the way to the door, grabbing her ankle-long overcoat on the way, concealing her dress (Tomoyo's plan for them all was to not reveal their dresses till they were at the entrance of the dance fashionably late, and dazzle everyone on the dance floor; including the guys, so not even the guys could see the dresses until they were at the dance)

Opening the door to the guys, she gasped in shock.

"…You…you…"

"We what?"

"YOU GUYS LOOK LIKE ACTUAL GENTLEMEN!" she cried.

The guys looked at each other, in matching dress shirts of different colors, courtesy of Tomoyo & Co., their hair sleeked back in gel, or artistically styled. Yamazaki smirked in his light blue shirt and held out his arm in terrible English and a totally fake posh accent "Well, mees, sharl we reave?"

Chiharu shook her head, exasperated.

"One moment, kind sir" she replied with an evil grin.

"Show off…" Yamazaki grumbled, pouting.

"GIRLS! THE GUYS ARE HERE!"

And they were off.

After more teasing on the limo ride to the school, the 5 couples plus Kai made their way to the Gym, where students were already dancing away to Usher's Yeah!

The girls looked at each other and at the same time, took off their overcoats and revealed their dresses to everyone to see. The guys were stunned; jaws dropped to the floor. Other guys drooled, and other girls looked on with envy. Sure, the 6 guys of the group already saw Chiharu's dress, but since they saw it, Tomoyo made final adjustments and extra cloth to give it a different effect; the guys didn't know what to say. They simply stared.

Chiharu blushed under Yamazaki's gaze.

"Mou! Bakazaki! Snap out of it!"

Yamazaki blinked in shock, but as if coming out of hypnosis, he grinned and leaned in to whisper in her ear.

"Kirei…Chi-chan…"

"Hn? Sakura? Of course! She's always pretty!"

"Iie. I meant you."

Chiharu's face flushed even more.

Yamazaki grinned. "You look so cute when you blush, Chi-chan!"

Her only response was to blush even more.

"Urusei…"

"But it's true! Speaking of blushing, did you know?"

Chiharu put her fingers to his lips, silencing him, then giving a show of one finger.

"One night of no lies, that's all I ask, Yami. ONE NIGHT."

Yamazaki stared at her for a few seconds, before laughing and relaxing. To Chiharu's shock, he pulled her close to him, hand around her waist.

"Hai-Hai, Chiharu-chan! One night of no lies, but only for you."

Chiharu looked up, blushing at what it could really mean.

"You look beautiful tonight, Chi-chan…" he murmured in her ear, so close she could hear his rapid heartbeat.

"Mou! I thought you promised no lies tonight!" she growled, refusing to let herself believe what he could really mean.

"Who said I was lying?"

Chiharu's breath hitched, but some guitar music came on, Yamazaki swore.

"I gotta go, Chi-chan! Wait for me, and listen, ok?"

Chiharu looked at him, confused, but nodded. Yamazaki grinned and gave her a peck on the cheek.

"This is for you!" and he dashed off.

She was confused, but noticed on the stage was Syaoran, Eriol, Rei and Enishi. She stared in shock as Syaoran and Eriol strapped on guitars, Rei got behind the drum set, and Enishi sat down behind the keyboard. However, nothing stunned her more than Takashi, who leaped onto the stage, up to the microphone and started to sing.

_Another day is going by  
I'm thinking about you all the time  
But you're out there  
and I'm here waiting  
_

Chiharu was shocked. In all her years of knowing and loving the guy, she never knew he could sing, and not to mention very well_  
_

_And I wrote this letter in my head  
Cuz so many things were left unsaid  
but now you're gone  
and I can't think straight_

She suddenly remembered the talk she had with him last week about colleges…__

This could be the one last chance  
to make you understand  


**"Ne, Yami…"**

**"Hai, Haru?"**

**"Have you been accepted to any of the colleges you've applied for?"**

**She didn't say it, but she didn't even know which colleges he had applied for. When she had asked, he simply smiled and said "Himitsu!"**

**"A few, you?"**

**"Yeah…I got accepted to the top 3 I wanted…and the one that I want more than anything to go to…"**

**"Wow! Congratulations, Haru-chan!"**

**She gave a small sad smile, "But…It's outside of Asia…"**

**Yamazaki paused. "Oh…"**

_  
I'd do anything  
Just to hold you in my arms  
To try to make you laugh  
Cuz somehow I can't put you in the past  
I'd do anything   
Just to fall asleep with you  
Will you remember me?  
Cuz I know  
I won't forget you_

**A tear made its way down her cheek.**

**"I really wanna go…but I don't wanna leave you guys…I've never been away from ANY of you before since we met. I don't ever want to separate from you guys…" by this point, she was crying openly, a little embarrassed to be crying in front of her crush, but he had seen her cry millions of times before, and received many wet shoulders from them as well.**

**Yamazaki didn't say anything**

_  
Together we broke all the rules  
dreaming of dropping out of school  
and leave this place  
to never come back  
_

**He wrapped his arm around her slim waist, pulling her towards him.**

**"Which one?" he asked voice nonchalant.**

**"UCLA" was all she said, voice broken.**

**Because her face was in his chest, she didn't notice the small scheming smile on his face.**

**"It's worth it, Chi…You've wanted to make it to that school since we were little. You've made it, and it's totally worth it. It's not like you'll never see us again if you go"**

**"Do you wanna get rid of me?"**

_  
So now maybe after all these years  
if you miss I have no fear  
I'll be here  
I'll be waiting  
_

**Yamazaki looked down at her in shock, when she had momentarily run out of tears.**

**"You sound like you won't miss me at all; you sound like you don't care if I go…"**

**Yamazaki said nothing once again**

**He simply hugged her tighter to him, if possible.**

**"Of course I'll miss you. I'll miss you terribly. I just want what's best for you…UCLA is a great school, you'd do fantastic in the future…It's one of the best things that happened to you."**

**"No…" she murmured, stopping him from further rambling, "You're the best thing that ever happened to me, Yami…"**

_  
This could be the one last chance to make you understand  
And I just can't let you leave me once again_

I'd do anything  
Just to hold you in my arms  
To try to make you laugh  
Cuz somehow I can't put you in the past  
I'd do anything  
Just to fall asleep with you  
Will you remember me?  
Cuz I know  
I won't forget you  


**Yamazaki didn't tell her how those simple words made his heart soar.**

**"Besides, I can always go to colleges in the states; I got accepted to a few…"**

**Chiharu smiled a little.**

**"But you've heard my English…They'd hate me over there…"**

**Chiharu gave a half laugh, half sob into his chest.**

_  
I close my eyes  
And all I see is you  
I close my eyes  
I try to sleep  
I can't forget you  
Nanana, nanana  
And I'd do anything for you  
Nanana, nanana, naaaa  
_

**"Whatever college we go to…if they're different, you'd never forget me, right?"**

**Yamazaki broke the embrace, staring into her eyes in shock.**

**"Forget you? How could I ever be able to forget my bestest best friend in the whole wide world from the time I was in diapers? How could I ever be able to forget one of the most important women in my life?"**

_  
I'd do anything  
Just to hold you in my arms  
To try to make you laugh  
Cuz somehow I can't put you in the past  
I'd do anything   
Just to fall asleep with you  
To fall asleep with you_

**His face was flushed, saying all 3 sentences in one breath. Chiharu thought it was simply due to the lack of oxygen, but it was really because he couldn't believe he had said that out loud, right at her.**

**"Arigatou, Yami…" she whispered, pulling him in for another hug, as she rested the side of her face on his chest.**

**The stood in each others' embrace for a couple more minutes in silence.**

**"You'd…never forget me either, would you Chi?"**

**She smiled up at him.**

**"Never…"**

_  
I'd do anything  
To fall asleep with you  
I'd do anything  
There's nothing I won't do  
I'd do anything  
To fall asleep with you  
I'd do anything  
Cuz I know  
I won't forget you_

Chiharu cheered louder than anyone when they were done. The guys jumped off the stage and made their way through the crowd to wear the girls were. All the girls but Chiharu threw themselves onto their guys, saying how good they were.

Chiharu handed Yamazaki a cup of punch, a smile on her face.

"You guys were great," _especially you…_

"Thanks, Chi-chan!" _the night's only just begun…_

"Come on, let's dance!" _I wanna spend as much time with you as I can…before I leave you all…_

"Hai, let's go!" _It's time to stop lying to you…time for me to suck it up and just tell you the truth…_

**OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"Do you think they'll ever be happy together?" Sakura murmured to Syaoran, both still at the refreshment table.

"Of course they will…once Yamazaki gets his act together." Syaoran muttered curtly, wrapping his arm around her waist.

"Yeah…I guess…but she's hurting, Syao, I don't know if she'll be able to wait forever."

"Saku, would you have waited for me?"

Sakura blushed. "Of course I would have!"

"Then so will Mihara-san. I can tell she loves him almost as much as you love me. She'll wait."

Sakura gave a small smile. "I hope so…for both of them."

Syaoran kissed the top of her head. "So do I…"

**OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Chiharu and Yamazaki stopped dancing, as they laughed and tried to catch their breaths.

_Have you ever loved somebody so much  
It makes you cry  
Have you ever needed something so bad  
You can't sleep at night  
Have you ever tried to find the words  
But they don't come out right  
Have you ever, have you ever_

"OH! Yami! It's my favorite song!"

"But I just started resting!"

"Relax! It's a slow song, come on!"__

Have you ever been in love  
Been in love so bad  
You'd do anything to make them understand  
Have you ever had someone steal your heart away  


Chiharu's arms were loosely wrapped around his neck, and his arms around her waist. She didn't notice until she felt his breath on her shoulder that he had pulled her closer. She didn't complain, she simply tightened her arms around his neck, almost sighing in content.

_You'd give anything to make them feel the same  
Have you ever searched for words to get you in their heart  
But you don't know what to say   
And you don't know where to start  
_

_'This feels…so right…'_ both of them thought as they swayed together to the music. Yamazaki ignored the fact he felt a pair of jealous eyes glaring at him, and simply kept dancing with his childhood best friend.

_Have you ever loved somebody so much  
It makes you cry  
Have you ever needed something so bad  
You can't sleep at night  
_

Yamazaki knew he had gathered enough courage. He knew he had to do this now. "Chi?"

_Have you ever tried to find the words  
But they don't come out right  
Have you ever, have you ever  
_

"Hn?"

"I'm sorry I lied…"

Chiharu stiffened slightly. He had lied to her?

_  
Have you ever found the one  
You've dreamed of all of your life  
You'd do just about anything to look into their eyes  
Have you finally found the one _

_You've given your heart to  
_

"It's cuz I was too damned chicken to tell you the truth…twice. But now I know I have gathered all the courage I can muster. I'm not gonna chicken out and lose you."

_Only to find that one won't give their heart to you  
Have you ever closed your eyes and  
Dreamed that they were there  
And all you can do is wait _

_For the day when they will care_

"Yami?" she whispered, breaking away, looking into his eyes, that were looking down with an emotion she never saw before.

_  
Have you ever loved somebody so much  
It makes you cry  
Have you ever needed something so bad  
You can't sleep at night  
_

"_I…love you, Chi…_"

_Have you ever tried to find the words  
But they don't come out right  
Have you ever, have you ever_

She gasped and felt tears spring into her eyes.

"…I understand if you don't feel the same…Hell I understand if you never wanna see me again…I'm sorry I totally ruined our friendship, Chi…I lied to you, kept something so big from you, and all…" his voice broke, as he looked down, not allowing her to see the tear that made its way down his cheek. "…Sayonara…I love you…"

_  
What do I gotta do to get you in my arms baby  
What do I gotta say to get to your heart  
_

He pulled away and started to walk away.

_Have you ever loved somebody so much  
It makes you cry_

She watched him walking farther and farther away, as she willed her brain to work.

_  
To make you understand how I need you next to me  
Gotta get you into my world  
'Cuz baby I can't sleep_

"Takashi Yamazaki, if you don't stop right where you are, I'll knock you into a coma…" she suddenly yelled out, causing him to freeze and turn around. The tears Chiharu tried so hard to hold back poured when she saw tears on his face.

"You broke my heart…so many years ago…when you lied to me first…when I thought it finally healed, you broke it again when you lied to me again…"

_  
Have you ever needed something so bad  
You can't sleep at night_

"And now I find out those two times you broke my heart…weren't even with true facts? How the hell am I supposed to react?" she asked, voice cracking, regretting her harsh words when she saw the pain and regret in his beautiful eyes.

"Chi…"

"Don't say anything…" she whispered.

Yamazaki felt broken. He knew she'd never talk to him again. He knew she'd slap him so hard his ears would ring. He knew he would deserve it.

What he didn't know was that she launched herself at him and attacked his lips with her own.

_Have you ever tried to find the words  
But they don't come out right  
Have you ever, have you ever_

"Of course I love you too, you dumbass…" she whispered, kissing him again, their tears mingling with each other.

"I'm so sorry, Haru…Chiharu…"

"Of course you're forgiven…" she murmured, grabbing him in a fierce hug.

"Thank God…If you never talked to me again, I dunno what I'd do…"

"I dunno what I'd do either…"

They stood in each others' embrace in the middle of the dance floor, as their fellow students partied the night away to a fast song. Suddenly Yamazaki had an evil notion.

He hoisted her up in the air and swung her around and around, laughing.

Chiharu, on the other hand, shrieked, but when she noticed he was laughing, she couldn't help but laugh too.

"BAKAZAKI YOU IDIOT, PUT ME DOWN!"

"Not yet," he said to her, only her.

He finally put her down, ignoring the stares they got, and danced around her.

"I'M THE LUCKIEST DAMN GUY ON THE PLANET!" he yelled to the whole dance floor, causing everyone to laugh.

Chiharu was flushed, but she couldn't help but laugh and throw her arms around him, silencing him with a kiss.

"Enough…" she whispered fiercely.

His only response was a goofy grin. "Okie"

They shared another kiss, choosing to ignore the cry of "KAWAII" from the refreshment table.

**TBC**


End file.
